


wherever she's going

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, POV Gendry, Romance, Season/Series 08, Short & Sweet, Travel, but yanno what maybe canon doesn't include everything that definitely happened okay, technically not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Sequel to "anywhere she goes." The morning after, if you will.Set right before and during the end montage/scene of 8.06.Please enjoy!





	wherever she's going

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anywhere she goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950470) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



They've been left alone for hours when a crewman's deep voice rouses them - Arya, a lighter sleeper, more than Gendry, but he wakes all the same. The light of dawn is coming in at the window, but even though he squints, his focus on the woman in bed with him is greater. 

"Lady Stark?" calls the crewman, then quickly corrects. "Pardon, Lady Arya. We're nearly ready to depart." 

"Thank you for the notice," she replies, her voice steady though Gendry can hear a tinge of annoyance. "I'll be up in a moment." 

"Of course."

The man doesn't ask about the so-called Lord Baratheon who had joined them the day before, but that so-called lord is sure his lack of presence at the crew quarters will have been noted.

Arya barely holds back a grumble, sitting up with her back to him and stretching out her arms above her. Gendry contentedly watches the muscles in her bare back, but he himself makes no attempt to move. 

She sets her hands in her lap, and swivels around to look at him. She meets his eyes and chuckles, but says nothing. He weakly reaches out for her, and she lets him wrap his hand around one of hers. It's warm, like the rest of her, and he's happy for contact, even knowing she'll leave in a moment. Was he expected up on deck with her? He wasn't sure he was anywhere near ready to get up. 

After far too short a time, she rolls her hand around and squeezes his, then lets go. She slips off her side of the bed, and he watches as she goes over to the desk, running her hands on the edge, looking at the map with little purpose yet but to remind her that it was House Stark that ruled Westeros. There's sleep in his eyes still but even half awake, in this little morning light, Arya's stunningly beautiful, from her little arse and skinny legs to the waves of her hair that end by her shoulders and now are tied up in a bun. 

She goes over to her trunk, gingerly picking her garments up from on top of it and bringing them to the bed, where she lays them and begins to dress - clearly with the knowledge he's watching her, although she says no words to him in the process, just does as she needs and lets him recall the opposite scenario, the gleeful couple of times he's seen her stripped of clothing thus far - the tunic, the breeches, the polished boots, the jerkin and the sword belt and the cloak, a black one now. 

"You can do as you wish," she says with her voice light and her eyes turned away from him, then she goes to grab Needle, sheathing it and then her newest dagger in her belt, before turning to meet Gendry's gaze. 

"I'll be back, milord," she teases, finally coming towards him, and he moves to truly face her. She leans into him, pressing upon his lips a more chaste kiss than they might've ever had, and standing up again.

"I'd hope so, milady," he returns. Arya chuckles, rolling her eyes, then goes to leave. He watches her walk to the door, already excited for when they'll share the cabin again.


End file.
